


【云炤】冰释前嫌

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018
Relationships: 云炤
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【云炤】冰释前嫌

>>>

缙云闯进酒店房间时，巫炤已经倒好两杯香槟等着他了。  
房里的男人还穿着西装，像极平时还在执行任务的特工，来自西陵的特工跟有熊特工不同，他们在出任务时从不穿着休闲的装扮，反而西装笔挺的，像是打算去参加宴会的绅士。  
缙云常觉得，巫炤这人比起特工，更像是贵族，又或是哪家的老板，生活讲究得像是来旅游的，一天四餐还包括下午茶，不难想象这人在西陵过得该是多么滋润。

香槟的气泡在阳光的照射下清晰可见，巫炤拿过桌上的另一杯递给缙云，缙云抿着唇不说话，最后还是伸手接了过去。对巫炤来说，缙云确实很年轻，年轻有年轻的优势，身体状态更是还在全盛期，缺点是经验不足，这一阵子跟缙云合作下来，他们主要问题还是行动方式不同，巫炤按照自己的经验行事，而缙云来自有熊，自有一套解决方法，他们常弄得鸡飞狗跳，该保护的目标都想着逃离他们想了好久。  
“你利用我。”缙云紧盯着巫炤不放，他捏紧拳头，心里出现的背叛感让他觉得愤怒，这一切都是因为眼前的男人。  
“正确来说，我们是相互利用。”巫炤放下酒杯，为自己点了一根烟，他在缙云愤怒的注视下并无任何退缩之意，“我是指有熊和西陵，总有一方会获得那份资料。”  
巫炤的意思很简单，只是他先得到了那份资料，也许还利用了某位年轻特工去完成自己的任务，做派如此，也难怪缙云如此生气。

因为错误的开场，巫炤甚至来不及跟缙云说他们即将长期合作的事，他刚摁熄还没抽几口的烟，年轻的野兽就被他一句感慨而彻底激怒，缙云似乎真的受到了那么点伤害，就像是自己的真心交付给了错的人。房里的气氛和情调早被摧毁殆尽，从缙云的那一拳头开始，他们两个很快就缠斗到了一起，酒杯被摔碎，还未喝完的香槟也撒了一地。两个男人的互搏自然是粗暴、毫不讲理的，酒店的家具被破坏，他们一路打到卧室，整个房间里充斥着血腥气以及挥散不去的男性荷尔蒙，就连门外路过的酒店清洁员都硬是从隔音设备极好的房间中听到了什么响声。巫炤气喘吁吁的，他的大腿缠在缙云的腰上，手掌摁在对方鼓起的手臂肌肉上，很快又被掀翻在地，好不容易跟对方解释了现在的情况，让那年轻人冷静下来。  
恶趣味的后果还是有些严重，巫炤身上的衬衫也有被刮破的，还有红色的血在布料上晕开，狼狈非常，近身方面他确实打不过缙云这种非人类特工。巫炤被人压在地板上，缙云还在消化他刚才说的话，也不知道是谁把枕头都给弄破了，旁边全是棉絮，这是他的房间，还不知道西陵给不给酒店报销。  
长期合作是一回事，巫炤利用过他也是事实，男人的解决方式全靠打一架就冰释前嫌，缙云以为他们已经休战了，他还不想把未来搭档给打死，大战一场后的缙云直接躺在了巫炤的旁边，却不料那来自西陵的特工翻身骑到了缙云的身上，缙云反射性想要抓着巫炤，却握上了对方紧窄的细腰。  
他们对视，双方都在剧烈喘息着，这有熊来的特工确实长得还不赖，巫炤骑在他身上俯视的时候再次意识到了这点，他们的姿势暧昧，就像电影中打架打完后开始做爱的情侣，巫炤觉得肾上腺素飙升后确实有那么点冲动。他低头吻上缙云的嘴唇时，充分感受到了对方要比他冲动得多，否则裤裆那鼓鼓一坨不会抵在他的臀部上。

小麦肤色的特工笨拙地开始回吻，他的接吻方式直白又粗暴，巫炤想着，这确实很有熊，包括直奔正题的态度也是。缙云的手已经开始揉捏巫炤藏在西装裤下的臀部，一时忽视了巫炤的举动，直到巫炤用枪抵在他的下颌处，缙云才停下动作，抬眼望向他。  
手枪冰冷又危险，缙云没有动，但也不觉得巫炤会对他做什么。果然巫炤只是对着他那张脸端详一阵，很快就低头亲吻啃咬缙云的嘴唇，手枪也不曾挪开。  
“没子弹的。”结束一个吻以后，巫炤笑了起来，他长相确实俊雅，这样的玩笑也不让人觉得反感。  
他又亲了缙云一口，枪口仍然没有挪走，直到缙云把手枪夺走丢远，他们才重新搂到了一起去，缙云继续在他身上摸索，收缴危险武器，很快就从他的后腰处搜出了枪，巫炤任着他搜身，相当好心地提醒一句，“这次真的有子弹。”  
他们的抚摸对方身体的感觉更像是警察搜身，细细摸遍身体每个角落，缙云闲余时从自己的腰带上摘下一个不明显的装饰，在唇齿分开时低声问了一句，“还放了摄像头？”  
“留作纪念用的。”巫炤笑了起来，他们对彼此的小动作都心知肚明，他很快从自己的皮鞋上摸下了一个小型窃听器，用手指夹着那颗小东西回问缙云，“你也想留作纪念？”  
互相试探的行为到此为止，两名特工终于打算进入主题。

西陵人比起有熊来的显然要有情调得多，巫炤在自己的西装裤被扯坏以后也没开口提醒这点，他的行李箱之中还有两套西装，他也不必让缙云赔偿，只要这特工把他弄得足够舒服。  
巫炤不太适应被手指抽送的感觉，他总忍不住去夹紧，在缙云的肉棒抵上他臀部磨蹭时，他伸手抓住了那粗大的东西命令道，“戴套。”

缙云因为这该死的洁癖而停顿了一秒，他实在一刻也不想等，伸着手臂就去拉床旁边的柜子——里面除了避孕套以外，基本应有尽有。  
“没有避孕套了。”缙云说完后抿了抿唇，干脆重新压上巫炤的身体去舔咬那戴着耳钉的耳垂，结实的身体纹丝不动，看来也没有出去买套的打算。

巫炤叹了口气，他将散落的鬓发往后一捋，抬着下巴定了规矩，“那你不能射在里面。”  
有些人连应也不愿意应，他摁开巫炤的大腿，以不怎么怜惜的态度贯穿了刚才还在跟他缠斗的男人。实际上缙云在进入时遇到了困难，哪怕已经花费一些时间在润滑上，男人的内里还是紧得不可思议，这还要怪他的尺寸着实有些过分，巫炤却只是吸着气，仍保有年上者的从容，他不是小年轻了，自然不会因为这种事而觉得慌张。  
巫炤让那东西退出去，他摁着蠢蠢欲动的缙云重新跨坐在对方身上，将两根手指捅入自己的后穴中搅弄，又按压了被撑得发红的穴口，企图让自己更放松一些，他就这样骑在缙云身上用手指把自己的后穴玩出水声。这看起来像是在挑战男人的尊严，不知情趣的年轻男人看得大脑发热，逐渐因为失去耐心而焦躁，巫炤并非没有察觉到这点，他只是擅长火上浇油，并且将这些称之为情调。  
缙云不懂情调，他硬得发疼，巫炤终于在他彻底失控以前结束了这一切撩拨的举动，缙云重新插了进去。他扣着巫炤的腰向上顶弄，这次显然顺畅得多，穴逐渐被操得软了，那咕啾的水声比巫炤弄的还要响，身下的野兽盯着巫炤因为情欲而发红的眼角——他有点想把这个男人弄哭。

挂在巫炤身上的衬衫也逃离不了被扯坏的厄运，一直藏在衣服之下的白皙精壮身躯很快就全部展示在其他人面前，缙云显然没想过巫炤的身上还有其他纹身，红色的花纹在白皙的身躯上蔓延，他似乎想要开口询问，连手上爱抚的动作都停了下来。  
“别停。”巫炤同样抚摸着他的身体，那染着红纹的手指在小麦色的皮肤上游移，他微微抬起身体去啃缙云的下巴，像是在催促。  
缙云没有再让巫炤有催促的机会，下身开始更加有力的挺动，确保每次都能操到最深处去，让囊袋能够撞击在巫炤的臀部上发出响亮的啪啪声。  
巫炤将发绳解了下来，他扎好的头发早就在刚才的打斗中被弄得凌乱，此时一解开反而多了几分风情，这男人还在动着腰去吃缙云的鸡巴，他因为肠壁被摩擦的酥麻感而轻哼出声，手却还想将散开的头发重新扎回去，缙云抓着了他，眼睛一眨也不眨地望着。  
男人因为这样的眼神而觉得愉悦，缙云看起来很喜欢他披散长发的样子，证据是埋在他体内的阴茎又胀大了两分，巫炤轻轻勾起嘴角，低头去亲缙云。  
缙云不太会接吻，他亲吻的力道挺重，像是在啃咬，又不得章法地吸吮，还得让巫炤教他怎么接吻。他们身上都挂了彩，巫炤故意用舌尖去顶缙云嘴角的伤口，结果他自个儿的嘴唇都差点被缙云给咬破了，那男人闷不吭声的，比他想象中还要禁不起撩。

巫炤仰起头任着他从嘴唇一路啃到胸口，缙云埋在他的胸膛上啃咬，巫炤的特长从来都不是近身搏斗，他对此进行过专门的训练，更擅长的却还是取巧，他伸出手指在缙云的胸肌上按压，很显然他的胸肌並沒有对方发达，也不知道缙云怎么想的，已经在他身上留下一个又一个的齿痕。  
缙云看着在他身上自己动腰的男人，开始的新鲜感过去后，随后是被压制的不悦感逐渐占领了这个男人的内心。男人都喜欢掌握，巫炤是，缙云也是，他不能继续让巫炤在身上自娱自乐，仿佛他是个事不关己的工具人。  
擅长近身的特工暴起，将耽于情欲的男人压在身下，他在对上那双跃着火光的双眼时露出了一个极具侵略性的笑容。这让巫炤眯了眯眼，他差点忘了缙云从来不是什么逆来顺受的性子，可是在巫炤打算开口的时候，野兽已经掐着他的腰部毫不留情地顶弄，这架势是看起来是想把他干死在床上。

这样的姿势让缙云能够更随心所欲地出力，他顶得巫炤不断发出闷哼声，对方的头发披散在床上，手在床单上抓出一层层皱褶，交合处的水渍更是把床单弄得一团糟，虽然主动的巫炤也很好，但这才是缙云想看的场景。  
缙云身上有许多旧疤，巫炤在被肏弄的时候总忍不住去磨蹭那些微微浮起的疤痕，他想这一定是因为缙云更喜欢赤手空拳打斗的缘故——这名特工的近身搏斗能力简直像个怪物，力气大得没边。  
做这些事无疑需要付出代价，巫炤又被往上抱了抱，缙云在调整姿势，他企图操得更深，让粗大的阴茎完全进入到巫炤的身体里去。这让承受的那人忍无可忍地推了推缙云的肩膀，他也不想想自己的尺寸，一个劲儿地往里挤，巫炤觉得自己再不提醒对方的话，很有可能被玩坏。

巫炤说了些提醒的话，语气绅士又温柔，看起来没起任何作用，他用手指磨蹭着缙云的后颈，就像长辈爱抚小辈似的，这放在现在却有些不知死活，反而激起了侵犯他的那男人内心的兽性。  
巫炤确实不太喜欢狂野派，但他今晚发现自己也不那么讨厌，这可能是关系到特殊对象长了一张对他胃口的脸。  
缙云顶弄的力气大，手劲也大，他无法自控的力道在巫炤身上留下不少青紫痕迹，但是巫炤并不觉得疼，这一点疼痛感对于特工来说不算什么，况且这在快感面前也是不值一提。处男的技术确实不那么好，但是缙云学得快，他很快就能发现要怎么样才能让高傲矜持的特工爽得发出喘叫，操到哪个部分时会被肠肉紧紧吸着——这确实是让人欲罢不能的感觉。  
湿软的后穴给出的反应无疑在激励缙云，他发现巫炤这人确实很怪，跟外表不同的是，这男人在上床后显得诚实又主动，他浑身汗涔涔的，却还在主动跟缙云索吻，说是下边吃不下了，又纵容缙云继续往深处顶，假意阻止又不介意缙云把他弄坏。

巫炤可能喜欢疼痛。  
缙云这样猜想着，他掐着巫炤的大腿往里送，又在对方的大腿上留下指印，巫炤的袜带还没拆，此时他的小腿随着缙云的抽送而晃动，上头的皮带剐蹭着缙云的手臂，缙云伸手去摸他小腿，打算解脱被压出勒痕的腿肉，巫炤却在他的触碰下颤抖着踹开了他的手，看来是不让碰那地方。缙云并未放弃，他的手指沿着袜带的边缘抚摸按压，看巫炤的后穴收得更紧，仿佛能够因此而被操出更多汁水。  
巫炤也不甘示弱，他的指甲在缙云的背上挠了许多红痕，缙云看不见自己的背，但估计好几道应该出了血，他做得太过分的时候巫炤挠他，巫炤被操得太舒服了也挠他，想必今晚之后定是满背红痕。  
缙云从来没有过这样的感觉，自读与性爱的快感相比也可以说是不值一提了，他将自己的性器从巫炤体内抽出，那小洞不想让他离开一样，还依依不舍地缠了又缠，却还是没能留下那被淫液泡得油亮的粗大肉棒。巫炤像是被操熟了似的，他躺在缙云身下，暗红的眼带着几分朦胧望着他，在缙云将他翻过去的时候也相当配合地靠进对方的怀里，任由肉屌上的淫液蹭到了他的臀部上去。

从背后被人进入时，巫炤的身体抖得厉害，缙云喜欢这个姿势，他觉得巫炤可能也挺喜欢的，这样能够进得更深，并且次次都能准确地擦过那点再顶到深处去，这姿势如同野兽交媾，而缙云的动作也趋近如此。  
巫炤的身体很敏感，操得厉害一些就能让他的肠道抽搐夹紧，他从来不叫停，次次都被缙云肏得身体痉挛，本来就细窄的腰腹会随着缙云的插弄而收紧，肠肉更是软绵绵湿淋淋地纠缠着缙云的肉棒不放。缙云的粗喘声仿佛就在耳边，负责承受的男人被顶得不住晃动，白皙的臀部间隐约可见深色的肉棒快速抽插，将被打成白沫的淫液带进带出的，叫人见了也脑袋发热。缙云便是脑袋发热的那位，他喜欢看到巫炤露出与平时不同的神态，这满足了男人的征服欲，缙云错开节奏狠狠一顶，巫炤的呻吟像极了呜咽，恰逢水珠滑过脸颊，也不知是泪水还是汗水。  
缙云让巫炤把那双长腿缠他腰上，身下男人的长发因为汗水而贴在身上，像是身上添了新的纹路，他的身上满是缙云留下的痕迹，甚至比一名特工该有的战斗勋章还要多。  
巫炤在不间歇的快感中微微睁开眼，缙云看他这个样子，又忍不住凑过来亲了他，下身撞得更重更快，巫炤知道这意味着什么，但是他没办法开口，他的嗓子在之前已经被玩得有些哑了，只能眼睁睁看着缙云抱着他，完全违背了一开始说好的约定。  
巫炤被灌了一屁股的精液时还在想——跟处男做还真是遭罪，连射精都忍不住，但是他爽都爽完了又该朝着谁发脾气呢？  
缙云拔出去的时候带出了许多黏白液体，那小洞还想将剩下的乖乖含着般一张一合，但已经被操得都合不拢了，只能任着精液流得到处都是。缙云的表情有些纠结，像是在思考要不要道歉，巫炤猛然发现相处的这段日子里，他似乎已经能够很好地察觉到对方面无表情时都在想些什么。

谁都不能指望两个年轻力壮精力充沛的青年在来完一发后就觉得满足，刚开荤就食髓知味的缙云可能觉得自己还能再来个二三四五次的——他啃着巫炤的颈，突然想起了什么，在沙发上掏出了一个小胸针。  
“等一下，还有个忘了的。”  
窃听器被碾碎，两人暂时不去想有没有哪个倒霉鬼听了那场活春宫，缙云重新捏住那男人环上的洁白大腿，将自己嵌入了那还在流着精液的小洞之中。

——FIN。


End file.
